This invention relates generally to electric motors and more particularly to electric motor lead wires.
At least some known electric motors include a slot in the cover of the motor that enables lead wires coupled to the motor inside the cover to extend through the motor cover to couple to an electrical power source. Typically, the motor cover also includes a rubber or plastic lead grommet positioned in the slot and including a plurality of holes for receiving the lead wires. The lead grommet insulates the lead wires from the metal surfaces of the motor cover and facilitates sealing the inside of the motor from water and other contaminants. The lead grommet also adds an additional part to electric motors, which may increase the overall cost of the motor, and the time and expense required to assemble the motor.
In one aspect, a cover is provided for an electric motor including at least one lead wire. The cover includes an inner face, an outer face, and at least one opening extending therebetween. The opening is defined by a perimeter including at least one groove extending between the inner face and the outer face.
In another aspect, a can is provided for an electric motor including at least one lead wire. The can includes an inner face, an outer face, and at least one opening extending therebetween. The opening is defined by a perimeter including at least one groove extending between the inner face and the outer face. The can is configured to couple with an electric motor cover.
In a further aspect, an electric motor is provided that includes a housing having a cover and a can. The cover is fixedly coupled to the can. The housing includes an inner face, an outer face, and at least one opening extending therebetween. The opening is defined by a perimeter including at least one groove extending between the inner face and the outer face. The motor also includes a stator having at least one winding and a bore therethrough. The stator is mounted in the motor housing. At least one lead wire is electrically coupled with the at least one winding and is configured for electrical connection with an electrical power source. A rotor shaft extends at least partially through the bore and the housing. A rotor core is mounted on the rotor shaft and includes at least one magnet.
In yet another aspect, a method is provided for insulating an electric motor. The electric motor includes a cover, a can, and at least one lead wire having insulation surrounding the at least one lead wire. The method includes inserting the at least one lead wire between the cover and the can and compressing the insulation between the cover and the can.